Un amour coupable
by Redobbo
Summary: Un amour que Grell n'évoquera jamais...


**Une petite fanfic mignon ^^**

 **Je vois souvent Grell comme l'opposé de Sébastian (et de William lol) et je voulais lui donner une passion égale à celle de Sébastian.**

* * *

_ « Sutcliff j'ai du travail à faire ! »

_ « Mais William laisse-moi te parler ! » supplia Grell qui refusait de lâcher la main de son supérieur.

_ « Ça peut attendre la fin de mon travail Sutcliff ! » gronda William

_ « Non ! Après je n'aurai plus le courage de te le dire ! »

_ « Alors allez-y ! J'ai beaucoup de paperasse à terminer ! »

Grell se pencha vers lui, son expression devint plus douce et moins impulsive. Il tint la main de William entre les siennes et se mit à rougir.

_ « Will… voudrais-tu me prendre comme femme ? »

William fronça les sourcils et soupira. Grell pressa alors ses paroles :

« S'il te plait je t'aime ! Je n'aime que toi et uniquement toi Will ! Je n'aime pas Sebas-chan je te le promet ! Je veux faire ma vie avec toi et je veux que nous soyons un couple car je t'aime plus que tout ! »

William redressa ses lunettes.

_ « Honnêtement… Il détourna son regard du shinigami. Pourquoi devrais-je me mettre en couple avec vous. Je ne vous aime pas. Je ne suis pas amoureux de vous. »

_ « Will… Le cœur de Grell se déchira. C'est méchant ce que tu dis ! Je ne joue pas avec toi ! Je t'aime vraiment du fond du cœur et ce depuis des années et des années ! Il porta la main de Will contre son visage et frotta sa joue rougie avec. Tu es ma raison de vivre et ce qui me pousse à accomplir mon travail ici ! Je t'aime comme aucune autre femme et je veux passer mes jours à tes côtés comme le ferait une épouse aimante ! »

William retira sa main de son emprise avec violence. Le ton de sa voix devint plus grave encore :

_ « Lâchez moi et retournez travailler ! Je n'ai nulle envie de faire ce genre de chose ! Ma seule envie est de finir mon travail correctement pas de fanfaronner avec vous ! »

_ « Will… tu… Les yeux de Grell s'humidifièrent. Pourtant tu… c'est toi qui viens à mon secours ! C'est toi qui t'occupes de moi quand je vais mal ! C'est avec moi que tu passes le plus de temps ! »

_ « C'est peut-être parce ce que je suis le seul shinigami en mesure de m'occuper de vous ! Maintenant retourner à votre travail avant de … ! »

_ « Tu n'as pas de sentiment envers moi ? »

_ « Non donc retournez à votre poste avant de vous faire sanctionner et de devoir faire des heures supplémentaires ! »

Des larmes chaudes se mirent à couler sur les joues du shinigami :

_ « Alors sanctionnes moi ! »

_ « Je vous demande pardon ? »

_ « JE NE VEUX PLUS TRAVAILLER ! »

Grell se rua vers la porte et sortir du bureau en la claquant derrière lui. Il quitta les bureaux de l'Agence et s'enfuit vers son appartement. A l'intérieur, il s'effondra en pleure sur son lit aux couvertures rouges.

_ « Il m'aime… il doit m'aimer, j'en suis sûr ! Il ment… je suis sûr qu'il ment ! Will m'aime… Je veux qu'il m'aime ! » se répéta-t-il.

Les minutes passèrent, Grell se moquait du travail qu'il avait à fournir. Il espérait que William vienne le réconforter mais au fond de lui, il savait que lorsque ce dernier passerait la porte, ce serait pour l'amener de force à son bureau sous les regards des autres shinigami. Cela le fit pleurer encore plus et de nombreuses pensées suicidaires l'envahirent…

Soudain, il entendit du mouvement près de son lit, quelque chose grimpa sur le matelas et s'avança vers so, visage, collée aux draps. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, son visage mouillé de larmes fut léché par une petite créature : un chiot.

Grell le repoussa de sa main :

_ « Laisse-moi Roméo, je n'ai pas envie aujourd'hui ! »

Roméo s'écarta mais une autre langue rappeuse vint lécher sa joue et frotter son museau humide contre sa peau.

« Queen arrête ça ! »

Grell enfonça sa tête à nouveau entre ses bras tandis qu'un autre chiot se hissa sur sa tête. Grell sentit ses petits coussinets se frayer un chemin dans sa chevelure rouge. Il s'adressa à lui d'une voix étouffée par son engouffrement :

« Gami pas mes cheveux ! »

Grell se retourna et se mit sur le dos. Le petit chiot fut emporté, quelques millimètres plus loin de sa tête, emmêlé dans les cheveux rouges. Grell se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils et reçu un jappement en réponse. Grommelant, il retira Gami de ses cheveux et se redressa pour s'agenouiller sur ses draps. Le chiot sur ses genoux, il soupira, fatigué :

_ « Maman n'est pas en forme aujourd'hui… »

Le petit chiot lécha affectueusement son gant. Grell baissa la tête sans réagir. Queen et Roméo revinrent à la charge pour se blottir contre les genoux de Grell. Repensant aux mots de William, Grell se laissa tomber sur le côté. Sa tête atterrit sur son oreiller et il se mit en position fœtal. Il enfouit son visage dans ses bras, se cachant des trois petits compères. Ces derniers restèrent assis, intrigués par le comportement de leur maître(sse).

Au même moment, un quatrième chiot surgit. Plus aventureux que le reste de la meute, il voulut sauter par-dessus le dos de son maitre mais sa tentative échoua et il se retrouva à cheval sur le flanc gauche. Grell sursauta et se redressa, prêt à gronder le petit maladroit. Il le prit dans ses bras et le souleva du sol.

_ « Baskerville ! Tu m'as fait mal !

Le petit chiot répondu par un gémissement coupable en baissa les oreilles. Grell le jeta à terre avec une légère violence puis il leur hurla dessus, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur rempli de haine :

_ « LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE ! Allez-vous-en ! Je veux être seule vous comprenez ?! Je veux voir personne ! »

Comme les chiots obéissants qu'ils étaient, la petite meute disparut sur le champ comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés.

* * *

En octobre 1874, déjà fatigué et ennuyé par son boulot de faucheur d'âme, Grell perdit totalement la raison lorsqu'il apprit que William allait devenir le nouveau superviseur du département de gestion des shinigami et qu'il ne faucherait, de ce fait, plus à ses côtés. Croyant perdre à jamais son bien aimé, Grell déserta son travail et partit commettre de nombreux délits. Une semaine plus tard, William et Eric Slingby le retrouvèrent dans une ruelle de Londres en plein crise psychotique : sans lunettes, en train de dépecer un cadavre dont le sang et la chair coloraient ses vêtements qui empestait la mort.

Arriva alors ce qui devait arriver : Grell fut arrêté et jeté à l'asile des shinigami. Camisolé, il menaça de recommencer si on ne relevait pas « son Will » de ses nouvelles fonctions. Ses paroles furent prises au sérieux et Grell mis au silence par une muselière. Les jours qui suivirent son emprisonnement, William refusa d'entrer dans le jeu de Grell et de se présenter à lui comme il le voulait. Il avait demandé qu'on fasse porter le message au shinigami roux qu'il ne changerait pas de poste et qu'il ne le verrait effectivement plus jamais s'il continuait à se comporter de la sorte.

Les mots ne calmèrent absolument pas le shinigami qui resta plusieurs jours enfermés comme un animal.

Décembre 1874, n'arrivant à rien avec Grell, les shinigami durent se résoudre à appeler son tuteur, un psychiatre allemand imposant et grognon, pour qu'il leur trouve une solution. Celui-ci pensait ne plus avoir à intervenir à propos de son ancien élève ou « fille adoptive » mais agacé par les supplications des petits anglais, il accepta d'intervenir pour cette fois.

La solution surprit le département de psychologie de l'époque. Témoin de la scène, Othello, du département des sciences médico-légales, fut plus curieux que surpris par la solution proposée par le tuteur de Grell. L'idée consistait à lui confier des chiots, ou plutôt, les âmes de chiots morts au cours de l'année. Car, à l'inverse des âmes humaines, les âmes des animaux décédés sont visibles par les shinigami. Dès l'apparition des shinigami, ces âmes, issues de la faune, sont venues cohabiter avec les faucheurs. Leur but était soit d'habiter les lieux en attendant la mort de leur maitre sur terre soit dans trouver un.

Bien que leur présence soit peu appréciée des Supérieurs, certains shinigami n'ont su résister à l'idée d'avoir un animal de compagnie chez eux pour les aider à supporter leur insupportable vie.

Si l'idée partait d'une bonne attention, la plupart des shinigami du corps médical hésitaient à confier des âmes de chiots innocents au monstre sanguinaire qu'était Grell. La seule issue pour eux était que Grell maltraite ses âmes comme il maltraitait la sienne ou les ignore. Mais Othello encouragea la tentative en le faisant passer pour un test scientifique.

Grell fut légèrement anesthésié et transporté dans une salle d'observation. Sa camisole et sa muselière lui furent retiré puis les âmes des chiots furent déposés. Othello remarqua que les chiens étaient tous issus des races types de chiens traineaux de l'époque. Un clin d'œil surement au fait que ces chiens sont capables de survivre au froid glacial de l'Antarctique comme Grell est capable de surmonter le tempérament glacial de William.

Presque collé à la vitre d'observation, Othello attendit impatiemment le réveil de Grell pour voir sa réaction, qu'importe l'issue, l'expérience lui semblait très intéressante à suivre.

Grell ouvrit les yeux et se releva, complétement groggy. Le premier chiot se dirigea vers lui. Dès que son museau humide toucha le bras nu de Grell, celui-ci recula en arrière. Malgré sa myopie, il sut reconnaitre la présence de quatre chiots blancs et noirs dans la pièce avançant vers lui. Il comprit rapidement la tentative désespéré des médecins pour le calmer. Il resta calme et silencieux un moment.

Puis il se mit à rire de manière diabolique pour se moquer de leurs actions :

_ « AH AH AH AH ! Vous êtes si minables… si ridicules ! Vous croyez que ce genre de chose va me calmer ? Vous croyez pouvoir calmer une dame avec ce genre de chose ? C'est pitoyable ! Grell se leva prestement et se dirigea vers la vitre. Il cogna ses poings sur cette dernière, provoqua une réaction de peur chez les médecins et les psychologues. Je ne suis pas un petit enfant qu'on peut facilement attendrir avec des bonbons et des jouets ! Je suis une dame qui mérite de meilleures attentions ! Vous pouvez aller en enfer avec vos tentatives pour m'adoucir ! »

Comme ils s'y attendaient, Grell ignora les chiots et partit bouder dans un coin de la pièce. Déçus, ils tinrent au courant son tuteur. Celui-ci les traita d'idiots sur le champ. Il leur rappela que Grell etait une « actrice » et avait donc probablement caché sa véritable réaction. Pour lui, la tentative AVAIT marché. Il ordonna donc aux shinigami de partir jusqu'à ce que Grell ne sente plus leur présence. Soupirant, ils partirent tous. Othello ne les suivit pas et se tint à proximité de la salle.

Il patienta dans une pièce plus loin. Quelques heures plus tard, il revint voir Grell. Il bondit presque devant la scène dont il était témoin. Grell était en train de jouer et de câliner les chiots en question comme ses propres enfants. Il leur parlait et verser des larmes en le tenant contre lui.

Les mots qu'entendirent Othello confirma ce que lui avait dit le tuteur : Grell aimait beaucoup les chiens, et tout particulièrement les chiots, car c'était la seule chose qui lui rappellerait les bons côtés de sa vie humaine et qui lui faisait regretter son suicide. Ça faisait longtemps que ce dernier envisageait d'offrir au shinigami ses petits présents. Il attendait juste le bon moment. Ravi par cette expérience, Othello appela le tuteur pour lui donner des nouvelles de son élève. Ce dernier ne fut même pas étonné puisqu'il s'attendait à cette réaction. Il avait déjà été témoin de cela dans le passé et c'était d'ailleurs ainsi qu'il avait réussi à « dompter » Grell. A l'instar du démon majordome qui aimait les chats, Grell adorait les chiots mais détestait qu'on le voie dans un tel état d'apaisement et de douceur. Il préférait donc faire croire qu'il ne les aimait pas.

Othello fit alors son rapport sur la situation à ses collègues. Dès qu'ils vinrent chercher Grell, les chiots avaient disparus. Grell prétexta qu'ils étaient partis mais ils comprirent que c'était un mensonge. Bien qu'incertain de leur décision, Grell fut libéré. Aux grands étonnements de tous, Grell se remit au travail et William put assurer ses nouvelles fonctions l'esprit tranquille (du moins en partie !).

* * *

Tard dans la soirée, Grell était toujours en train de pleurer. Il se sentait terriblement seul. Désespéré, il appela ses chiots à revenir à lui mais ses derniers ne réapparurent pas. Grell se mit alors pleurer abondamment en les suppliant de revenir :

_ « Non je vous en prie ne me laissez pas vous aussi ! Je suis désolé pour toute à l'heure ! Vous êtes la seule chose qui puisse être capable de me faire regretter mes crimes et mes peines ! Je n'aurais pas dû quitter le travail toute à l'heure … William ne m'aime pas de toute façon et ne m'aimera sans doute jamais mais… je ne peux pas renoncer à lui ! J'ai besoin de lui et je veux qui soit à moi ! C'est ce qui fait de moi une mauvaise femme… ».

En attendant ses mots, la petite meute réapparut dans la chambre de leur maitre. Ils sautèrent sur le lit et coururent se blottir dans les bras de leur maitre pour le consoler. Grell les serra dans ses bras, embrassant leurs petites têtes et caressant leur pelage, leur présence l'aida à faire évacuer son stress et sa tristesse.

Grell avait toujours du mal à assumer cet amour coupable mais il lui était impossible de renoncer à ces boules de poils. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il ne se servait même pas d'eux parce ce qu'il était seul. Ils les aimaient profondément.

_ « Vous êtes les seuls êtres qui m'aiment ! Les seules qui me donnent l'amour que William ne veut pas me donner. Quelqu'un qui m'aime est la seule chose que j'ai toujours désiré ! »

Après son travail, William vint chez Grell pour s'assurer de son état mental. Sa réaction aurait pu le pousser à commettre l'irréparable mais William avait vu tellement de fois cette situation qu'il s'était toujours demandé ce qui faisait que Grell ne se suicidait pas à nouveau. Il n'avait jamais été mis au courant de l'expérience en décembre 1874 et ignorait l'existence des chiots.

Utilisant le double de clé que Grell lui avait lui-même fourni, il entra dans l'appartement et se dirigea vers la chambre. Grell était en train de dormir sans respirer, et les quatre petits chiots dormaient contre lui. Il sursauta en voyant cette scène.

Baskerville, Queen, Gami et Roméo dormaient tous confortablement contre le corps de leur maitre. Soupirant, William préféra ne pas prêter attention à la scène. Il mit la couverture sur le corps de Grell et partit de l'appartement en soupirant :

_ « Honnêtement… »

* * *

 **Personnellement, je pense qu'il ne serait pas impossible que Grell cache ce petit secret** 😉

 **Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ^^**


End file.
